


the harder the pain, honey, the sweeter the song

by volchitsae



Series: how big the hourglass, how deep the sand [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Holy Water, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vampires, Wax Play, except it's holy water, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsae/pseuds/volchitsae
Summary: “You’re not the only one curious about vampire mythos,” Sakusa says. “I tried touching silver and holy water just to see what it felt like. I don’t think you can dilute it. It’s either holy or not.”Atsumu rummages in his jacket pocket to pull out one of the little bottles of holy water stored in their office. “Can I put a little on you? I brought some. I was curious if you’d start disintegratin’ or something. You’re already smokin’ hot though, Omi-kun.” He wiggles his eyebrows to an unimpressed stare.“Sure, we can try it. You’ll have to use drops when we’re in bed though.”Atsumu drops his shoulders and looks at Sakusa with an exasperated expression. “Why’d you have to make ithorny, Omi-Omi,” he whines.“Atsumu, you’re literally so horny I’m surprisedyou’rehuman,” Sakusa replies.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: how big the hourglass, how deep the sand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725427
Comments: 18
Kudos: 481





	the harder the pain, honey, the sweeter the song

Learning vampire lore wasn’t _supposed_ to lead to dripping holy water sexually on Sakusa, but Atsumu isn’t necessarily complaining.

He was reading ahead for class and the topic had been vampires and he had a very convenient test subject in the next room over – his boyfriend, with seemingly all the traits of the quintessential vampire.

It starts like this: “Okay, Omi-kun, welcome to class, it’s Vampire Facts 101,” Atsumu says, a notepad in front of him.

“I graduated already. Why are we doing this?” Sakusa furrows his brows at him over his blood pack. They’re at the kitchen table after Atsumu’s eaten brunch. Sakusa’s drinking with his fangs pierced into the top third of the bag like a straw broken in half stabbed into a Caprisun, although there’s a spout end Sakusa could’ve ripped off to drink from. Now Atsumu wants a Caprisun.

“I dunno, it’s like 20 Questions and we don’t have anythin’ planned on this rainy Sunday.” He ignores the look Sakusa gives him for his unfinished assignment. “We already know what’s to know about humans, but humor me?” Sakusa continues slowly draining his blood pouch and nods for Atsumu to continue.

“Clearly you’re just fine in sunlight considerin’ we met during the day,” Atsumu says, and crosses off “ _sunlight = disintegration??_ ” Sakusa peers at his list and Atsumu lifts it up.

“No peekin’, it’s no fun when you can see the questions!”

“What is this, a quiz?”

“Can you turn into a bat, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu points his pen at Sakusa like he’s going to poof at any moment.

“No, I can’t. There are some vampire-shapeshifters out there, though.”

“Could you turn Bokuto and Kuroo into vampires so they would be vampire-shapeshifters?”

“Probably. It’ll hurt.”

Atsumu notes that next to the line that says _Bokuto and Kuroo vampire evolution_. “We’re comin’ back to this in a bit.” Sakusa snorts.

Atsumu levels Sakusa with a narrow eyed, playfully suspicious stare. “How old are you really? How did you turn into a vampire?”

Sakusa looks a little uncomfortable remembering and Atsumu’s about to take it back when he holds up a hand and sighs.

“Vampire truck driver was irresponsibly driving years ago. Ran the red light, hit me while I was crossing and another person, and ‘saved’ us. He bit me and pumped his blood through the fangs. I went to the hospital to get patched up.”

“That’s a weird reverse blood transfusion,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa chuckles.

“My family’s a bit weirded out now that I’m a vampire, but I look generally the same, so. I was working as a freelancer and moved out by then, so life didn’t _really_ change.”

“So you’re not break-your-fast-with-Jesus old, you were just playin’ your immortality up,” Atsumu murmurs, jotting it down, and makes Sakusa laugh out loud.

“I still keep track of my birthdays. I think I’m a few years older than you technically, but I haven’t been a vampire for too long.”

“How old _was_ that sourdough starter, though?”

“Like three weeks. The yeast strain from the kappa family I got it from is probably much more ancient,” he says, like it’s fucking casual to have ancient _yeast_. “It’s why the loaf is different to the typical sourdough.”

“I’m tellin’ Osamu,” Atsumu says, not unlike a young child tattling. Sakusa shrugs.

“More importantly,” he continues. “ _What_ was the insurance like on you gettin’ hit by a fucking truck and then turned into a vampire out of Good Samaritan assistance? What were the _rules_ around that?” Atsumu doesn’t think they’ve covered that in class yet.

“Health insurance treated me pretty much as human, we kind of ignored the vampire part because I wanted to,” Sakusa replies, still oddly nonchalant about turning into an immortal supernatural being. “I don’t think I had come to terms with it when the accident was dealt with immediately when I woke up in the hospital. The lawyers from the delivery company met with my family’s lawyer to negotiate a settlement because it would’ve been a pretty bad stain on their reputation.”

“Fuckin’ _wild,_ ” Atsumu says, and Sakusa hums in agreement.

“I had to keep on living. I kind of have no choice, now.” He smirks, a little sly, and Atsumu shakes his head in astonishment.

“And I thought Osamu had intense gallows humor. Was it hard to adjust? Feedin’, an’ all that vampire stuff?”

Sakusa shrugs again. “Not too bad, really. Not a lot of my life changed except the craving for blood. I got it through the butcher’s or at the nightclubs. Some memory issues around the incident, so I keep forgetting I have that particular cellphone and its number because I had just bought it that day, but nothing else. There was physiotherapy and counseling after I was discharged from the hospital, so it’s not like I’ve got unpacked issues.”

Atsumu nods. “Back to my question from earlier: How, if I wanted to, do I get turned into a vampire?”

“Vampire blood in you is what the doctors explained to me about the process. About the same amount as a blood transfusion, actually.” Sakusa quirks his eyebrows at Atsumu’s _weird reverse transfusion_ remark and Atsumu grins. “Half a litre of vampire blood at the very least.”

“Did it hurt?”

“I was unconscious for it considering the driver did it while we were still on the street. The vampire peers I know said it hurt when they turned.”

Atsumu ticks and crosses things off. “Vampire support group, check, painful transformation, check, I’ll tell Bokuto n’ Kuroo it hurts. They’re weenies. Special skill time: can you read my mind? Telepathy? Telekinesis? See the future?” Atsumu wiggles his fingers.

Sakusa raises his eyebrows. “No to all of them; at least, I don’t have those abilities. I’m sure other vampires can, like the vampire-shapeshifters. It seems like you have to have those before you turn. Fortunately – or unfortunately? – I’m just immortal and I need blood to survive. I am a little less prone to injury, however, with a dash of superhuman strength.”

Atsumu blinks away the memory of Sakusa lifting him up or tearing his shirt apart. “Tough.” Sakusa rolls his eyes.

“So if I didn’t wanna bang you,” Atsumu starts, making Sakusa smile. “Vampire prevention technique lightning round!”

He hovers his pen over a checkmark box. “To prevent a vampire attack, a person should make bread with the blood of a vampire and eat it.”

“Nowadays vampires rarely attack but I’ve never tried, as much as I enjoy baking.”

“Scattering seeds because vampires were obsessed with numbers?”

“I think the myth has to do with vampires being obsessive. My math marks in university were decent enough.”

Atsumu twirls his pen. “You definitely get finicky with your editing numbers, Omi-Omi.”

“I expect most people are with Photoshop. Control Z is your god and your Achilles heel.” Atsumu snorts.

“Does garlic keep vampires away?”

Sakusa props his chin up with one hand. “I think it depends. Vampirism has something to do with the blood cells, not bacteria, which the antibacterial compound in garlic would destroy. I think it’s called allicin, if I remember correctly.”

“Ooh, talk science to me, baby. Garlic is pretty much necessary in food. You measure that shit with your heart,” Atsumu says. Sakusa nods with a soft, fond smile.

“Crucifixes?”

“I think so? Never had it done to me. I’m not religious, and it’s against the law, now, to murder me.”

“Interesting. I’m not gonna try it, ‘cause who’s gonna bang me like you do?”

Sakusa laughs and gets up to grab some glasses and some juice from the fridge. “Thank goodness, I suppose.”

“Let’s get to more destruction methods now that we’ve clarified I’m not gonna get rid of ya.”

“I’d like to see you _try_.”

“Well, thank you kindly for providing me the means to. Burn the vampire?”

“Human die by burning, so yes. Fireproof isn’t one of my abilities either.” Atsumu rolls his eyes at the cheek.

“Wooden stake through the heart?”

“Ditto to the previous question.”

“Will silver kill you?”

“It burns or stings upon contact, like fire or hot surfaces. Again, mirrors are aluminum backed now, so I can see my reflection in them.”

“And what a reflection it is, Omi-kun. Put a lemon in the mouth?”

“We’re drinking lemonade right now, so no.”

“How much does holy water hurt?”

“About the same as silver; a stinging, burning pain.”

“How’d you figure this out? Didja self-experiment?” Atsumu’s brain jumps a couple steps ahead. “Hold on, can you dilute holy water?”

“You’re not the only one curious about vampire mythos,” Sakusa says. “I tried touching silver and holy water just to see what it felt like. I don’t think you can dilute it. It’s either holy or not.”

Atsumu rummages in his jacket pocket to pull out one of the little bottles of holy water stored in their office. “Can I put a little on you? I brought some. I was curious if you’d start disintegratin’ or something. You’re already smokin’ hot though, Omi-kun.” He wiggles his eyebrows to an unimpressed stare.

“Sure, we can try it. You’ll have to use drops when we’re in bed though.”

Atsumu drops his shoulders and looks at Sakusa with an exasperated expression. “Why’d you have to make it _horny_ , Omi-Omi,” he whines.

“Atsumu, you’re literally so horny I’m surprised _you’re_ human,” Sakusa replies.

“Oh _wow_ , Omi-Omi, a joke, how hilarious. I resent that,” he says, pointing at Sakusa. “Do you have an eye dropper or somethin’?”

“Nope,” says Sakusa, and pops the _p_. “Just use your hands. What, are you afraid it’ll burn you, too?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the goal, yes.”

Atsumu shakes the little bottle with a sly grin on his face even as he blushes.

“Hey, wait,” he says, and Sakusa stops halfway through his chair.

“Did ya drink a blood pack so we could do this? Are ya _sure_ I’m not the horny one here, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa looks wholly unembarrassed. “Both, I suppose. I’m hungry _and_ horny.”

Atsumu puts the bottle down. “Pants off, hot stuff. Or ‘bout to be hot stuff. Whatever holy water makes you feel.” Sakusa snorts and hooks his fingers into his belt buckle to loosen it.

Now he’s got Sakusa stark naked and spread eagle on the kitchen table (not his idea this time, Sakusa didn’t want holy water on the bedsheets to avoid doing laundry) and a small pot of coconut oil next to him alongside the condoms and lube. The oil is Sakusa’s, for his cuticles. Atsumu did a quick Google search on the closest thing to this, which he and Sakusa thought was wax play, and the website they clicked on said smoothing oil over the skin could help with less painful wax removal.

“Water and oil don’t mix, right, Omi-kun? So if I butter you up and drip this on ya it should slide right off, and I won’t give ya real painful burns.”

“I mean, water and oil do combine in emulsions –“ Atsumu flicks Sakusa lightly on the bare thigh and sighs with fake exasperation when Sakusa shakes the table with his laughter. Sakusa sits up and holds out his wrist.

“Try it here, with and without the oil. I’ll decide which I like better, or if I don’t want to do it after all. I don’t really remember how much it hurts; I haven’t touched holy water since I first turned and Googled what would hurt me.”

Atsumu scoops up a tiny lump of coconut oil and swipes it against Sakusa’s pulse point on his wrist. He pours some holy water out of the bottle into a small dish and dips his fingertip in, then lifts his hand over to drip it onto the portion of skin without oil and with oil, careful to look up at Sakusa when a drop comes in contact.

Sakusa blinks and his brow creases when it hits his bare skin and then relaxes when on oil.

Atsumu grabs a tissue and wipes away the drops sliding off of Sakusa’s wrist. “Whatcha thinkin’, Omi-Omi?”

“Definitely with oil. It’s prickly with the oil, and I don’t think I could properly handle the pain without it. Ow. Let’s use the red-yellow-green system, as well.”

“Roger, cap’n.” Atsumu scoops a larger amount and warms it up between his palms, smacking his oily hands onto Sakusa’s chest to make him lay back down. Sakusa pushes at him with mock indignance on his face while Atsumu laughs at his shocked expression.

Atsumu smooths the oil with something like reverence over Sakusa’s chest, abdomen, and inner thighs, ignoring Sakusa’s fingers and their playful nudging at his half hard cock through his sweatpants while he moves around the table. He goes and washes his hands with soap and water at the kitchen sink once he deems Sakusa properly oiled up.

Once back at the table and standing between Sakusa’s parted thighs, he looks Sakusa up and down while swirling the fingertips of one hand in the shallow dish of water.

“Color, Omi-kun?”

“Green.” Atsumu nods, more to himself than Sakusa, and raises his hand to drip the water slowly down Sakusa’s chest. It spills leisurely down, a stream weaving around mountains and valleys. Sakusa lets out a low sigh.

Atsumu opens one packet of lube to get some on his other hand and trace one of the more prominent veins of Sakusa’s cock, feeling it hardening against his palm.

“Green,” Sakusa murmurs just before Atsumu asks. Atsumu huffs, amused, before getting more holy water onto his hand. This time, he drags his wet fingertips along Sakusa’s pectorals, circles his nipples to watch them harden and holds his wet hand against Sakusa’s chest to feel it rise and fall shakily. Sakusa’s fingers grip the edge of the table hard enough for the wood to creak as he fidgets and tries to keep himself in control as liquid heat drips off his skin. Atsumu swipes his hand through the dish again to flick water onto Sakusa’s abs and watches him squirm from the combination of being tickled and the warmth of the water.

He keeps his touch light with Sakusa’s cock, pleased when it jumps under his lubed fingertips and Sakusa moans. He drags his fist up and down slowly and traces his fingers up Sakusa’s inner thighs which shift with the contact. The holy water dribbles down to the table to match the pace of the drops of pre-cum sliding down over the back of Atsumu’s hand.

Sakusa is absolutely captivating. He is flushed from the highest points of his cheekbones down to his sternum, a brilliant red compared to his usual complexion. His hair is ruffled from tossing his head back and forth on the table. He pants shallowly, dark eyes hazy from arousal in the daylight shining in from the window, fluttering from open to shut whenever Atsumu resumes touching him. The water on his skin trembles with every breath and Atsumu almost envies them; Atsumu’s been at this teasing for a while and thinks to himself that he would’ve broken a while ago.

Sakusa opens his eyes to look at Atsumu, his tendons in his arms flexing with the effort not to move.

“Yellow. I need you.”

Atsumu pauses. “Should I wash my hands?”

Sakusa shrugs as if to say _don’t care hurry up_ and it’s painfully cute when he’s this red, this off-balance. Atsumu wipes off his hands with a towel nearby and cautiously grasps Sakusa’s knee with the hand that he used for holy water. At Sakusa shaking his head to indicate there’s no pain, Atsumu opens another packet of lube and a condom. He holds up the condom now rolled over his fingers with an eyebrow raised.

“Green.” Atsumu leans in for a soft, sweet kiss then, the first since they’ve started all this, and presses to open Sakusa up just as slow as he’s been this whole time.

“I’d be an idiot to say no, not after how patient you’ve been, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu knows he just wiped his hands off but dips a fingertip back into the dish of holy water to drip onto Sakusa’s thighs, achingly close to where Atsumu watches his fingers disappear.

Sakusa’s shuddering by the time Atsumu deems him ready and is rolling a condom on. Sakusa’s grabbing at Atsumu, urging him to press deeper, faster. Atsumu muffles a moan at the heat against Sakusa’s neck when his pelvis meets Sakusa’s thighs.

The holy water pools and mixes with the sweat at the hollow of his collarbone and Atsumu leans in to follow the trail with his tongue, biting down on Sakusa’s neck. Sakusa gives a choked groan.

“You _bit_ me,” he says, a little astonished. Atsumu hums.

“Givin’ you a taste of your own medicine,” Atsumu replies. “How’d I do? Worthy enough to be a vampire?”

“You haven’t fucked me yet, so my judgement will come then,” Sakusa says, a little smug. He clenches to punctuate the statement and Atsumu bends over Sakusa with a laugh and sharp bite to his lower lip.

“We just got started, Omi-kun. Ya didn’t mention fuckin’ as a vampire skill, either,” Atsumu says.

“Go on, then, do your worst,” Sakusa murmurs. He slides his hands up to stroke at Atsumu’s cheekbones.

Atsumu gives Sakusa the best he’s got, sucking dark bruising hickeys along Sakusa’s neck, just behind his ear. His hips move in time with his hand around Sakusa’s flushed cock, and all the teasing prior to this makes quick work to get Sakusa keening at the edge of his orgasm. He’s usually quieter, but to get Sakusa well and truly _whining_ for it sparks a fire in Atsumu’s veins.

Atsumu deliberately slows his pace down to wrench a growl out of Sakusa.

“Atsumu, I swear – _ah_ ,” Sakusa chokes, when Atsumu punches the threat out of Sakusa’s lungs with a well-timed thrust. Sakusa reels him in, then, for a rough kiss, then switches up his tactics.

“Atsumu, _please_ ,” he whispers, pushing himself up onto his elbows on the table to hold Atsumu closer. His voice is breathy as he spills out a repetition of Atsumu’s name while he climbs to the precipice of his pleasure.

Atsumu slides his hand to the base of Sakusa’s cock to keep him from coming and Sakusa’s eyes snap open, wide and begging. He clings to Atsumu’s shoulders and Atsumu knows he could use that superhuman strength to do this his way; it makes his heart pound to know Sakusa won’t and trusts Atsumu to get them the outcome they both desire.

A few sharp thrusts, and Atsumu breathes “now” against Sakusa’s wet, panting mouth, and they bury their faces into each other’s necks simultaneously as they come. Atsumu slides his hand along Sakusa’s cock to prolong it, milk it, and lets go when Sakusa relaxes against the table. He is thoroughly debauched. Atsumu wouldn’t have it any other way – god, he could probably go for another round right now with Sakusa looking like that.

They clean up and Atsumu gently pins Sakusa back against the kitchen table to kiss him.

“How’d I do?”

Sakusa hums. “Eight out of ten.” Atsumu starts to whine, saying it’s Omi-kun’s extra inch of height and vampire strength, Atsumu himself can’t rip off Sakusa’s shirt in one go, it's not fair.

“Shower, then bed, so we can see if you’ll get to ten out of ten,” Sakusa says against his mouth, and Atsumu links their fingers together.

“Think you’re up for bustin’ more myths, hot stuff?” Sakusa raises an eyebrow. "What if vampire spunk baked into bread also prevents vampire encounters?"

“Easy. Busted.”

“How?”

“You swallowed last time and you’re still around.”

“ _Omi-kun!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier, the man who sees my deranged ways and accepts me for who i am, and his song, [no plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXq_J29V5Io).
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
